Hermione and the Intergalactic Time Transporter
by lynsolo
Summary: Anakin winds up at Hogwarts, and Hermione finds him. Will Anakin ever get home? Star Wars Xover. I guess that you could say that it is preChamber of Secrets.
1. Hello!

One day Hermione was walking through the Forbidden Forest. She was almost back to Hogwarts when somebody fell out of a tree and landed on her. This somebody got up, dusted himself off and helped Hermione up. He was incredibly handsome, with bright blue eyes and sandy-blonde hair. He then said, "Sorry about that. I was sitting in my room and the next thing I know, I am in that tree. By the way, my name's Anakin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anakin. I'm Hermione Granger. I think we'd better get back to the castle; it's starting to get dark," Hermione briskly responded. Then she took Anakin by the hand and led him out of the forest and all the way up to the Gryffindor common room.

By the time they got there dinner was over. Being the good friends they are, Harry and Ron brought enough food for five or six people, knowing how much Hermione eats after she has been walking all afternoon. "Here you are Her-oink-y, I mean Hermione. You missed the Headless Hunt's puppet show. It was hilarious!" Ron said after giving Hermione the food. "Who's that?"

"That, Ron, is Anakin. He fell out of a tree and landed on top of me. Anakin, this is Harry and Ron." Hermione said, sounding harsher than she meant to.

"Excuse me, but where am I going to sleep tonight?" Anakin sheepishly asked. At this, both Ron and Harry jumped, apparently not realizing that Anakin could talk.

"I guess you could sleep down here in one of the armchairs. I have an extra blanket," Harry offered.

It's settled then: Anakin will sleep down here, and we'll go talk to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow after breakfast," Hermione declared, sounding very business-like.

Anakin woke up the next morning to a bunch of giggling girls sitting in a circle staring at him.

"When did you get here?" asked an extremely excited Lavender Brown. At that exact moment, Hermione walked down the stairs. She shooed everyone away before Anakin could delve into the long story, which included the fact that Hermione had been in the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm going to breakfast. Would you like anything?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Some toast will be fine," Anakin yawned.

"I will be back in about forty-five minutes. There are some books on the table over there if you'd like something to do," Hermione replied, sounding almost motherly.

When Hermione came back from breakfast, she found Anakin asleep, almost as if he had never been awake. As she woke him up she mumbled to herself, "Why am I not surprised? Boys are almost always more interested in sleeping than reading."

"Were you saying something, Hermione?" Anakin inquired groggily.

"I was just wondering if people read very often where you come from." Hermione quickly lied.

I don't know about everyone else, but I especially like to read stories about people that ride dragons," answered Anakin, feeling more awake now.

"There are dragons here, but they're very ferocious," Hermione replied. "Dumbledore is waiting in his office. He said that we should come as soon as possible."

"I'm read when you are," Anakin said.

Anakin was wondering how enormous the castle really was, they had been walking for almost fifteen minutes, when Hermione stopped in front of a seemingly random gargoyle statue. "Fizzing Wizzbees," Hermione confidently stated. Not expecting anything, Anakin jumped back and pulled his lightsaber out before realizing the gargoyle was not attacking. Anakin put his lightsaber away and smiled, obviously embarrassed. Hermione just rolled her eyes and started up the stairs, smiling to herself.


	2. The story continues

"He certainly does have magic in him. Anakin will be sorted, and then the head of his house will have to accompany him to Diagon Alley to get all of his things," Dumbledore said, more to himself than to Hermione, after talking to Anakin for about five minutes.

Dumbledore then proceeded to get up, take the Sorting Hat off of its shelf, and gently place on Anakin's head. Anakin was slightly startled when he heard the Sorting Hat say, "You could very easily go into all four houses, for the first time ever I cannot decide…you are perfectly balanced in kindness, intelligence, and bravery, with the perfect amount of almost evilness. You are harder to place than Potter was. Hmm…you want to stay with Hermione, do you? In that case, GRYFFINDOR!"

"Congratulations, Anakin! We're in the same house!" Hermione gleefully squealed.

"Um…thanks?" Anakin said, apparently very confused as to how the Sorting Hat knew that he wanted to stay with Hermione. Confusion aside, he was happy.

* * *

"So Anakin, what kind of wand did Ollivander give you?" Hermione asked, trying to break the awkward silence between her, Anakin, Ron, and Harry at dinner.

"He said that it is peach wood with a Cornish Pixie's digestive tract, whatever that means," Anakin replied through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Basically it means that the wooden part is made from a peach tree, and the magic in the wand comes from a Cornish Pixie's digestive tract," Hermione explained. Ron and Harry both attempted to join in the conversation, but found that they were unable to speak, thanks to a silencing charm put on them by Malfoy. Upon this realization, both sprinted to the hospital wing with out a second thought.

After dinner, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan got the idea to organize a mini dance. They moved all of the comfy arm chairs and couches against the walls and got a phonograph and some old Benny Goodman records from the Room of Requirement. Soon, almost everyone was either dancing or sitting in the chairs along the walls watching (some jealously fuming that nobody had asked them to dance). After watching the dancing for a few minutes, Anakin asked Hermione to dance. His invitation was accepted the instant it was out of his mouth.

Before long, without either of them noticing, Hermione and Anakin were the only ones left in the Common Room, and they were dancing to the dying crackle of the fire. Anakin was the first of them to notice that they were alone, but he decided not to say anything to Hermione about it. All of a sudden, on a spur of the moment, Anakin leaned down and kissed Hermione. It was long enough to be meaningful, but not long enough to be passionate. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity to Hermione, but it really only lasted for about eight seconds. After he pulled back, Anakin opened his mouth to something, but all that came out was, "SCREEEEEECH!"

Hermione awoke with a start to find herself in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It took her a minute of thinking before she realized where she was and why Ron and Harry weren't with her on the train. She was heading back to Hogwarts for her second year. Harry and Ron weren't there because for some strange reason they had missed the train. Hermione, having realized that the train had stopped and it was time to get off, gathered her belongings and followed everybody else to the carriages, had still spinning with images of Anakin, the dance, and the kiss.

A/N: The Inter-Galactic Time Transporter that I am referring to in the title is a dream. You can go anywhere and/or any when in a dream.


End file.
